1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices for optical networking. In particular, the invention relates to wafer level testing of optical devices.
2. Background of the Invention
Optical communications networks employ a variety of optical devices. These optical devices often include one or more optical components such as demultiplexers, filters, attenuators and modulators. The optical devices typically include waveguides for carrying light signals to and from the optical components. At least a portion of the waveguides end at a facet positioned at the side of the optical device. During operation of the optical device, the facets are each coupled with an optical fiber that carries the light signals to and/or from the optical device.
Fabricating the optical devices generally includes forming a plurality of optical devices on a single wafer and then separating the optical devices from unused portions of the wafer and from one another. After separating the optical devices, the waveguide facets are polished to reduce scattering and reflection associated with insertion of the light signals into the waveguides. The optical devices can then be independently tested. A portion of the optical devices often have an unacceptable performance level when the fabrication process is not properly tuned. There is a need to reduce the portion of the optical devices having unacceptable performance levels.